


Snowed In

by flutterby_cupcake_26



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterby_cupcake_26/pseuds/flutterby_cupcake_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas zaps into the Impala one cold winter's night, he manages to take Dean by surprise, and they end up stranded in a snow drift. At least, they do until divine intervention comes into play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I've written on behalf of my friend, who's taken part in the Twitter Secret Santa this year. So this is specifically for @ChelseaWrenArt from @morganhowell75. Merry Christmas, and I hope you like it!

The Impala cut through the narrow paths of the snow-covered mountain range as though the adverse weather was non-existent. Inside the car, the radiator was roaring, and the driver was singing along, loudly and out of tune, to the classic rock cassette he had jammed in the deck, using the steering wheel as a drum for his hands, slapping them along to the rhythm of the music. He nodded his head along with the lyrics, completely lost in them, despite knowing them so well. Or maybe not completely lost in them, because he was still steering the car with skill, though it was more like the car was an extension of himself, the way he cut through the snow banks and around the icy patches on the asphalt.

That was, at least, until someone materialised into the seat beside him, in a pristine tan trench coat, ill-fitting suit and poorly knotted tie, just as he was approaching a large swath of black ice. He missed the moment he was meant to steer around the patch, and found himself scrambling to regain control of the car as it careened across the road. The Impala finally slammed into a wall of snow, which poured itself over the roof of the car, effectively sealing both men in. The driver pounded the steering wheel in frustration, then looked at the entity which had appeared, fury in his eyes as the new passenger looked back benignly.

‘Hello, Dean.’

‘Cas, how many times do I have to tell you to call first? Don’t flash in, especially when I’m driving!’

Dean looked away from his friend, peering through the now snow-covered windscreen, and the driver’s side window. He sighed heavily.

‘Great.’

‘Oh, good, I thought you were mad,’ Cas sank into the leather upholstery of the passenger seat, clearly relieved. He completely missed the annoyed look that Dean threw his way.

’So why were you zapping in on me? I didn’t pray for you, what do you want?’ Dean’s voice was gruff in the delivery.

‘You’re my friend, Dean. I just wanted to say hello.’

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose between forefinger and thumb, and counted to ten slowly, his lips moving slightly as he did so. When he got to ten, he remained sitting in the driver’s seat, pinching the bridge of his nose, but no longer mad at the being next to him.

’So, where’s your brother?’ Cas asked, seemingly unaware of Dean’s calming process beside him.

‘In the motel room, the other side of the mountains. Where I was hoping to get to in about an hour.’

‘Why can’t you be?’ Cas asked innocently. Dean glared at him again.

‘Kinda snowed in now, Cas. Thanks.’ Dean sighed. ‘I just wanted to grab a couple hours sleep somewhere warm.’

Cas took the time to look around the Impala, and the thick snow covering it in all directions.

‘My apologies, Dean. I could maybe transport us somewhere nearby? I don’t think I could reach the motel, but there may be somewhere suitable?’

Dean leaned against the back of the driver’s headrest, looking up at the roof of the car.

‘And what’re we going to do about Baby?’

Cas was quiet for a moment.

‘I’ll zap us back in the morning, and we can remove the snow,’ he finally suggested. Dean grunted in response, and Cas assumed that was Dean’s consent.

The next thing they knew, they were in a darkened cabin up one of the mountainside’s. It was small, and cosy, and covered in Christmas themed knick-knacks. Dean strode over to one of the light fittings as Castiel examined a ceramic Santa.

‘Cas, couldn’t you pick a place that has electricity?’ Dean moaned, and pulled a blanket from the back of the loveseat in the room. ‘I’m going outside to look for a generator.’

He pulled hard on the door knob to the front door, and a blast of freezing cold air slammed into both of them. Dean wrapped the blanket tightly around himself and Cas glanced around the room, searching out candles. When he came across one, it instantly flickered on, bathing the room in a soft glow, until it looked quite homely. Dean stomped back in, snow-covered and shivering.

‘No generator,’ he grunted, shutting the door and shaking off the snow in his hair. ‘I’m not sure this is going to be any better than a night freezing our asses off in the car.’

‘Well, we have light from the candles, we can use the blankets to stay warm. There must be a bed in one of the other rooms.’ Cas pointed out slowly.

‘Is there even any food around here?’ Dean made his way to the tiny kitchenette on the other side of the room, and started pulling cupboards open. Cas watched as he pulled out a small saucepan, a can opener, and various cans of food. He glanced at the stove top and that too lit up, ready to cook Dean’s meal, and then he perched at the edge of the loveseat, watching Dean cook.

*

When Dean had eaten a decent amount of the supplies left in the cupboard, he slumped into the loveseat, beside Cas, leaning back and sighing, kicking off his boots.

‘We can’t leave the stove on all night, and the candles aren’t going to last,’ he pointed out logically. ‘We need to do something to keep warm.’

‘I think there’s a bed in the other room,’ Cas pointed out again. Dean nodded.

‘Yeah, but I don’t know man, I feel bad crashing this place already. I guess I’ll just sleep on here,’ he patted the cushion beside his leg, and Cas turned around, pulling the blankets off the back of the sofa, and passing them over. Together, they managed to get Dean covered, and laying across the small sofa, the candlelight flickering over his face as Cas settled on the floor in front of him.

‘Aren’t you going to get cold?’ Dean asked, nudging Cas’ head with his knuckles.

‘I’m fine, Dean, but if you’re still cold, I can try and join you on there.’

Dean didn’t reply, and Cas turned to look at him. Dean was staring quietly at him. He wordlessly stood up, and crawled under the blankets, as Dean held them out for him, and together they manoeuvred themselves into a semi-comfortable position. Dean’s arm was around Cas’s neck, while Cas’ hands were pressed up against Dean’s chest. They laid together for a few moments, staring in each other’s eyes.

‘Are you comfortable?’ Cas asked eventually.

‘About as much as I would be in the Impala. But at least you’re warm.’

‘As I understand it, when humans want to warm up, they do best by shedding their clothes and using each others bodies to keep warm.’

He said it conversationally, and Dean looked away, his eyes scanning around the room while he searched for a change of topic.

’So, is it Christmas already?’

‘December 24th.’ Cas informed him.

‘Huh. Well, merry Christmas, Cas.’

‘Merry Christmas, Dean.’

They fell silent, still snuggled under the blanket, until Dean began to kick off the covers.

‘I’m too hot, now.’ He muttered.

‘We could put the candles out?’ Cas suggested.

‘No, they’re fine. They’re not really adding to the heat, and I can’t see shit without them.’ Dean sat up slightly, and pulled his jacket off, leaving him in just a t-shirt. He snuggled back into the gap between the back of the loveseat and Cas. ‘Are you going to sleep in your trench coat?’

‘I don’t sleep, Dean.’

‘Humour me. You’re the one who wanted survival one-oh-one.’

Cas didn’t hesitate, at Dean’s words he wriggled out of the trench coat, pulled off his suit jacket, loosened his tie, and began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. He reached for the belt on his pants, and Dean grabbed his wrists.

‘Don’t go too far, angel boy. It’s not that cold. Or hot.’

Dean slowly pulled Cas back on the sofa, their chests pressed together, the heat of their bodies seeping through the thin material of Dean’s shirt, their faces so close together that Cas could feel Dean’s breath on his nose, their legs shifting as they continued to find a comfortable position. Eventually, Dean huffed, and moved Cas around so he was laying flat on the sofa, before Dean flopped onto him, facing down.

‘Am I too heavy?’ He mumbled sleepily.

‘I’m an angel, Dean. You’ll never be too heavy for me.’

Dean nodded, his eyes slowly closing, and soon he was asleep on Cas. The blanket crept back up their bodies, and Cas smiled happily, wrapping his arms around Dean. He knew that in the morning, Dean would act like they’d never even had this moment, would threaten Cas not to tell Sam anything, but that didn’t ruin his enjoyment of having Dean asleep on him.


End file.
